pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Selket Shadowdancer/Archive 1
Haha, short story. Gotta read it some time. Welcome to the wiki. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:55, 23 December 2007 (EST) Merry Christmas everyone I'd just like to wish everyone here a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Selket Shadowdancer 21:16, 24 December 2007 (EST) :You too.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) :: u too little dude, dat story is sick btw :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 15:33, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::Thankyou, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 15:36, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::: Happy new year! [[User:woefpoef|'Woef']][[User_talk:woefpoef|'Poef']] 07:52, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::::Lol, it's not New Year yet! Still got a couple of days to go! :D Selket Shadowdancer 08:38, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::A couple of hours, duh :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 03:59, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Welcome to the conversation Igor.... about 2 days later duh. :p Selket Shadowdancer 04:00, 31 December 2007 (EST) Happy New Year Happy New Year everyone. Selket Shadowdancer 19:02, 31 December 2007 (EST) :u2 xD [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 20:04, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::=) Selket Shadowdancer 20:05, 31 December 2007 (EST) An annotated version ImpaleI awoke several hours later in a daze All Alone!"shouted the savior Fireball by good guy savior Daggers by evil guy Crackby the evil guy Blowwith a staff by savior Immolateby savior Dirtby evil guy Escapeby evil guyTouch [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 17:20, 25 December 2007 (EST) What the fuck? :o Selket Shadowdancer 17:25, 25 December 2007 (EST) :I don't realy get it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:26, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::That makes two of us. Selket Shadowdancer 17:26, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::Me never actually got into the point of these skill-related stories, what does it mean? btw me just noticed u have not done any of teh compaigns so if u will need any help PM me (ign: Super Igor) [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 09:42, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::Thanks for the offer, but I'm more of a soloist and I'm currently just gaining experience towards my Survivor title rather than finishing missions. I'll add you though. Selket Shadowdancer 09:43, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::::OMFG NOW I GET IT!!! It's a skill related version of my story posted on my userpage. Lol. Selket Shadowdancer 09:49, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::::yeah, it is :/ [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:32, 26 December 2007 (EST) I took the time to read your story O__O, are you like a professional author???? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:11, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Lol, no it's just something I do for fun in my spare time. English isn't even my main laguage so no doubt someone with a better understanding will find flaws in it somewhere. In any event I hope you enjoyed reading it, and no hard feelings over past issues ya? New Year new start. Selket Shadowdancer 19:13, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::Sure. English is my first language and I could never write a story that descriptive. Out of curiosity, what is your first language? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:36, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::Mandarin. Selket Shadowdancer 19:38, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::*Wikipedias it*, chinese? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:42, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::Lol, yes Mandarin is the main langauge of China. Selket Shadowdancer 19:46, 31 December 2007 (EST) Build talk:A/N Shadow Plague|NPA Don't do it. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 10:14, 28 December 2007 (EST) No NPA was made. If you feel offended then I suggest reviewing what was said from a different perspective. Selket Shadowdancer 10:15, 28 December 2007 (EST) Don't do it. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 10:17, 28 December 2007 (EST) Please read above comment. If you feel offended by that (note the SMILEY afterward evidencing it was all in good fun) then maybe you should uninstall Windows from your PC and come back when you have a sense of humour perhaps? Selket Shadowdancer 10:19, 28 December 2007 (EST) Shen, stop instigating everytime someone talks to you >_< - Rawrawr 10:21, 28 December 2007 (EST) Shen, is u feel offended feel free to speak with me about it ingame, me lieks chatting and flooding :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:28, 28 December 2007 (EST) :That'd be something if I let her opinion dot my day. No, this serves as a very succinct memorandum should the need ever arise. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 12:10, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Did you swallow a dictionary or something? Seriously though, if my opinion doesn't bother you then you have no reason to post here. Chill the fuck out, stop getting worked up over nothing, and don't talk down to me on my talk page over nothing. If you have nothing nice to say here then please don't say anything, or the infamous Drama Llama will have to come and visit you. :D Now begone with you. Selket Shadowdancer 12:45, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Did you swallow a dictionary Lol. Frans 15:29, 1 March 2008 (EST) You've been asked to respond to your vote. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 15:13, 28 December 2007 (EST) Seems I was asked that means I can pleasantly decline. Either accept it for what it is or ask an Admin to review it. Don't make a drama out of it like you do everything else now will you? Thanks. :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:28, 28 December 2007 (EST) :I do it with nearly every vote I disagree with. Either here, or on the admin noticeboard. Or in this case both. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:32, 28 December 2007 (EST) Good for you. Goodbye. Selket Shadowdancer 21:38, 28 December 2007 (EST) It'd be fair to warn you your vote will be removed should you refuse to at least attempt to validate it. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:41, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Can't say I'm in the least bit bothered. Now if you are done harassing me? Selket Shadowdancer 07:50, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::He's isnt harassing you. Get your head out of your ass and try to act the least bit mature about the matter. He asked you to respond to your vote, and you say he's harassing you? You can't tell people to not post on your talk page, especially when they act mature and don't say anything harmful. Giving you a fair warning that your vote will be removed isn't harassing, and stop replying to him so rudely just because he disagrees with your vote. EDIT: How's that, lol.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 12:59, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::Sorry, please take your attitude issues elsewhere. I'm not interested. Selket Shadowdancer 15:04, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::i feel for you man. If someone asked me to justify one of my votes(im always right btw) id just tell them off and accuse them of harrassing me as well. You're the man.Bob fregman 19:21, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::No I'm not. Selket Shadowdancer 19:23, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Modest too.Bob fregman 19:26, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::::No, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 19:27, 31 December 2007 (EST) Heroes is awesome!! Finally gotten around to watching the series on Cable TV (they're showing back to back triple showings daily over the Holidays), I'm hooked! Anyone else like Heroes here? Selket Shadowdancer 10:01, 29 December 2007 (EST) :They own Guild Wars PvE & PvP :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 11:01, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::I meant the TV show. :p Selket Shadowdancer 11:03, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::Oh rly? O_o my bad... [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 05:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) don't leave ^^^^^^ [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 20:14, 31 December 2007 (EST) ^''' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 20:16, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Thanks, but I just really can't be bothered to put up with this sort of attitude when I try and do something on the site, whether it works or not. ::Ok, well hope you come back. Happy new year. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/''RfA'') 20:20, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::You brought the attitude on yourself. Before you go, mind saving us some trouble and removing your votes?Bob fregman 20:26, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::Really? And what did I do to warrant that sort of comment from you? The exact sort of attitude I dislike about this place in the first place. Selket Shadowdancer 20:57, 31 December 2007 (EST) Regarding your decision to leave PvXwiki How ironic is that, that the one who welcomes the user is accused of disgusting her to the extent she wishes to leave. Looking into our recent quarrels, I'll admit I could've been a little less brash. But that is certainly not to say the points were invalid. There is no place on this wiki for those incapable of listening to reason. In cursing, branding me as the one who has forced you to leave, you achieve nothing but to further an opinion I hold: You take things too personally. Perhaps this is stepping into Bob's shoes here, and I'm sure he can say this more eloquently, but I believe this to be true. Get over petty things so that you might contribute sensibly, or leave. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:37, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Let me put this real simple. It's not the facts that relate to builds that bother me. I'm here to learn as much as I am to contribute. It's your tone and attitude that comes across when you post replies to me. Now people can say well you are hardly innocent (as in me) but then if I recieve that sort of tone or attitude I'm sure as hell going to give it back. I don't appreciate being spoken down to like I'm a child and before anyone says don't act like one then well try changing your fucking tones. If my builds don't work, or I don't seem to understand a mechanice somewhere, cool, I can deal with that, explain it to me PROPERLY and I'll happily rectify it. Don't sit there harassing me to change a vote and continue telling me I don't understand anything when you don't even take the time to explain why. Also I can't be bothered with the general attitudes in your replies. I mean you even misunderstood stuff I wrote and accused me of attacking you when it was plainly obvious I wasn't evidenced by smilies in my posts! Telling me to not hold personal vendettas when I ask you a simple question. What the fuck did I fucking do to recive shit like that? It was a simple question, and you say I take stuff too personally? Finally telling someone to leave just goes to show the sort of tone and attitude you really have, it's totally unnessacary and uncalled for, regardless of anything that may have gone on before. Selket Shadowdancer 20:56, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::He did ask you kindly to explain your vote, to which you declined. I dont see how that is you rectifying the situation.Bob fregman 20:59, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::So I don't have the right to decline changing my vote no? Selket Shadowdancer 21:06, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::Sure you can, it's just that if you do you shouldn't turn around moments later and claim that you desire to rectify any situations, since you made no attempt to even explain your vote, nonetheless change it.Bob fregman 21:09, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::Sorry did anyone actually attempt to even try to explain properly why my vote was wrong? No, I didn't think so. All I get is the usual "Uh you lack understanding of basic game mechanics, you fail" crap that everyones so happy to spew out yet not even attempt to explain properly why. Selket Shadowdancer 21:15, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::::If for nothing else then my own future reference to avoid situation like this again, if someone lacks understanding of game mechanics and are making bad votes as a result, what are you supposed to say?Bob fregman 21:19, 31 December 2007 (EST) Everything you replied with evidences my opinion. I don't explain my comments. Bull. You would have no reason to be so antsy if everything I have said wasn't true. That argument, that all every one does here is say you don't understand game mechanics, is bullshit. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:24, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Really? I might not be English but my understanding of the English language is good enough to understand peoples meanings. Again as I oriiginally stated, it's your fucking attitude I have an issue with. You act like a fucking dick. Talk down to me like I'm some sort of fucking minor, and goad me into pointless arguments over literally nothing. So how about this? Fuck off, leave me alone, get an attitude check, and when you feel you can actually be a little nicer to me and actually help me to learn about builds rather than act like a dick then feel free to come back and post. Until then do me a favour and FUCK OFF! Selket Shadowdancer 21:37, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::only a minor would act like you just did, and a pretty immature one at that. You wanna be treated like a big boy then act like one.Bob fregman 21:39, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::If my attitude bothers you, take it up with an admin. No reason to leave. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:40, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::Bob maybe you should actually learn I'm not a boy for a start so why the fuck would I want to be treated like one? Two, I care fucking less about your opinion neither did I ask for it. How about treat me with some fucking dignity and stop talking to me like I'm a fucking minor and maybe I won't act like one! Three, Shen why the fuck would I want to stay if I have to put up with this shit? How about just LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!! and go and do whatever stupid crap you do than bother me on New Years Eve for fucks sake. Selket Shadowdancer 21:45, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::Then you can only be to blame for choosing so. Later. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:05, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::I'm a minor. People need to act like adults to be treated like them, and not the other way around. Don't delude yourself into thinking otherwise.Bob fregman 22:55, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::::U guys went to harsh on Selket :/ [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 07:03, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Stupid little boys always like to find someone new to pick on. The fact that they continued to post senseless crap after being asked to leave me alone just evidences that. And they trid to say I act like a kid? Idiots. Selket Shadowdancer 07:38, 1 January 2008 (EST) Please, stop playing the blame game. Everyone; NPA. Selket, have a nice life. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:49, 1 January 2008 (EST) :This whole discussion is a personal attack and guess who started it? I said I was leaving because I don't want t put up with this sort of shit and then users decide to pounce on my talk page giving me crap instead of just leaving it like I was going to. So don't try and tell me to not play the blame game when it's plainly obvious I've done nothing wrong but defend myself here. I said it already a few posts up, leave me alone, how hard is that to do? Mature people can do that, little boys with an attitude problem who wish to carry on instigating an arguement which is why I want to leave in the first place obviously cannot. Selket Shadowdancer 07:58, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::well, I still need to confirm my E-mail so I cant see teh votes, but hey, everyone has rights to vote as they want, no? And u could be a bit more polite to her builds even if they were not perfect. [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:44, 1 January 2008 (EST) Welcome bìBack? ehm, userpage is here again... welcome back? :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 11:20, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Only at your request. I won't be contributing though. Selket Shadowdancer 13:33, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Dats nice :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 16:06, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Wow gatta say thats a really good story. keep going. Heh love the skill references. -- The Gates Assassin 16:01, 7 January 2008 (EST) violating NPA is bad. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:56, 14 February 2008 (EST) :I'm sure whoevers going to cry about it will get over it. Selket Shadowdancer 15:45, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::I thought you left.... Bob fregman 17:01, 14 February 2008 (EST) Hi hi, iz me =] Rainbow Ftw :Teh awesomest! =) Selket Shadowdancer 05:43, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::Of teh awesomest =] -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:36, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::indeed... xD Rainbow Ftw ::::If hes teh awesomest of teh awesomest that makes me and Igor teh awesomest too! GG =] Selket Shadowdancer 19:34, 20 February 2008 (EST) Army Seriously? You have my best regards, good luck over there, kick some ass. God Bless.Bob fregman 18:43, 23 February 2008 (EST) Ya seriously. I'm in the British Army, Royal Artillery. Thankyou for your wishes Bob. Selket Shadowdancer 19:15, 23 February 2008 (EST) God used Dragons Stomp! Yes, officlally, the UK just got pwnt by an earthquake! Ok it wasn't that bad but it was scary enough for a country that rarely gets them. :O Selket Shadowdancer 20:27, 26 February 2008 (EST) :You're English, right? I've heard some things about firefighters being treated like shit over there by the leeches, C/D? --71.229 20:30, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::Better off asking a Firefighter, I watch stuff get blown up for a living, not prevent it. =] Selket Shadowdancer 20:31, 26 February 2008 (EST) DONT YOU MR.T ME, MY PET IS MR.T PET OF PAIN 13:11, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Then you got petted! =] Selket Shadowdancer 13:12, 29 February 2008 (EST) Goodbye Leaving Guild Wars to play Tabula Rasa so farewell to the few friends I did make here. Have fun, maybe I'll see you in Guild Wars 2. Selket Shadowdancer 17:42, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Farewell... have fun in TR =[ -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 05:31, 1 March 2008 (EST) Wrong, eh? Back to you: Incorrect, you can gain adrenaline from attacking too. Lol, then why Auspicious Pary over Moebius Strike?moebius blossom has more blocking, so don't come to my talk page to say it has more You have a blocking skill, and a party with +100 armour, it is assumed they can take care ofyou. My point is, it is of no use to do things the hard way, when the easy way is so close ffs, moebius death blossom Wrong as already pointed out you gain adrenaline from attacking too which means you do not HAVE to be attacked to use Save Yourselves. Auspicious Parry is simply a way to help build it up quicker. With the chain it currently has, in all but the most hardened of areas the current combo is more than enough to down most enemies, MS/DB isn't needed/used in most cases of general PvE. Seriously, this is hilarious, all you're trying is to point out this build will work, while my point is, moebius death blossom is better, so why the heck use this. About the last part: You're right, I should lower the vote a bit. I know you're just trying to get your build vetted and votes like mine must be kind of disapointing. But my points are valid. I'll change the vote to <2.5 because I think it works, but in fact, there's no reason to run it. Moebius blossom has more DPS, more blocking (75% chance is better than 1 block every 2 seconds) and most of all, blossom gives double strike, allowing you to gain adrenaline fast enough. All you do is tell me why this build works, which I'm not interested in (I know it works). All I am interested in is how this build works better than moebius blossom in certain situations, which it does not. Please rewrite with a little more thought That is unnecessary, you're pointing out my lack of thinking while voting, while I clearly explained everything in my vote. If you don't read this, fine, suit it yourself, but I'm not changing my vote positive. Frans 11:22, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Seriously, this is hilarious, all you're trying is to point out this build '''will work, while my point is, moebius death blossom is better, so why the heck use this.' Because MB/DB does not charge up adrenaline quicker than Critical Agility and Auspicious Parry combined and is unnessacary with the builds attack chain. If that's hard for you to understand then try the build before rating it seems you don't seem to understand how it works or how much damage those three attack skills do. '''All I '''am' interested in is how this build works better than moebius blossom in certain situations, which it does not.' Hit the chain, by the time you hit DB the targets practically dead, so just move onto the next target, and let you buffed team mop up what mess is left of the target you just gibbed to practically 10% health in 3 skills if that. '''That is unnecessary, you're pointing out my lack of thinking while voting, while I clearly explained everything in my vote. If you don't read this, fine, suit it yourself, but I'm not changing my vote positive.' I wasn't asking you to. I was asking you to present your vote with a better understanding because going by your vote, you have none. Selket Shadowdancer 12:14, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :That combo does not outdamage moebius deathblossom. The second attack skill doesn't even have bonus damage. -Auron 12:25, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::I never said it did, I said you don't need it in general PvE, so please get your facts straight. Unsuspecting Strike -> Golden Fang Strike -> Death Blossom owns monsters in general PvE. You hit your chain, switch targets, and move on to the next target, spreading Deep Wound around the mob, quickly and easily keeping up your adrenaline while your buffed party mops up. I really don't see what's so hard to understand about that. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 12:36, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe you should consider the part where I fully understand everything about your build, and still think it's inferior to other options. I don't care how well it kills level 11 bog skales around LA, I care about how well it performs in areas like FoW and DoA. Y'know, the areas that require more coordination than 7 attack skills and a rez sig to beat. -Auron 13:18, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe you should consider the fact it's *gasp* not designed to go in FoW or DoA. Do you not understand "General PvE" Do you see designed for FoW & DoA in the description? If you want to do either of those then go Ursan which is much more efficient than any Assassin MS/DB build on this wiki. Selket Shadowdancer 13:41, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::O lol... You just told Auron to use ursan. Lord Belar 14:11, 17 March 2008 (EDT) The average monster has a ton more health than your combo can do it one use (Monsters in the Ring of fire, anywhere in the shiverpeaks, and things like that, Not low level creatures). Yours does about 300ish damage normally and 418 at the very most. Thats terrible, and to be able to use a dual attack again you have to wait another 3~ seconds. Moebius strike not only out damages you, it also gets back into the dual attacks quicker (about 1 second). The energy is stronger(All the attacks are 5 energy), has more room for utility(Take critical strike and you have a free slot) and the defense is even better(Critical Defenses). Just trying to spam "SY" isn't a good idea either, the IMBAgon already can do this better than any other class, so your build should be focused on damage, which it isn't. It's like the debate with the Rt/A or A/Rt build had with which should be vetted, both had up sides however the Rt ended up doing more damage(Both function, but the rit functioned better). Another point is that Moebius has more(Spamming DB) and better AoE(Higher DM) than this build does because you have to go into a third attribute while MS/DB doesn't. So the damage, utility, energy, purpose, AoE and defense are all better than your build.-- The Assassin 14:44, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :@selket I hate it when someone comes to your talk page, asks for explanation, gets a big fucking response explaining everything, then still thinks he's right. That's a monologue, you think only you can win the conversation, which means it is of no use to ask me anyway, since you can't hear anything except "oh, guess you're right" Frans 14:50, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Frans QQ less please, got a problem? Then take it up with an admin, QQing at me about it will just fall on deaf ears because I really don't give a shit what you do or dont like. I mean I hate idiots who accuse me of stuff thats blatantly proven otherwise but that doesn't stop them from continuing to accuse me with evidence blatantly in their face eh? If you can't even hold a discussion without getting all rage about it I suggest you click Start and log off. Selket Shadowdancer 16:17, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::You can explain anything. I can explain how I think Amity is the best skill in the game, doesn't mean that I'm right.-- The Assassin 15:49, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't mean I'm right either, but I'm a stubborn motherfucker who won't go down without a fight! :) Selket Shadowdancer 16:17, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Please. Humor me =P. -- The Assassin 22:20, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Userpage edit It was me, I wasn't logged in for some reason. Selket Shadowdancer 22:28, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Gratz on Legendary Survivor [[User:Phalmatticus|'Phalmatticus']] 22:30, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Thankyou. :) Selket Shadowdancer 22:30, 17 March 2008 (EDT) The Assassins Promise :::Huh? She dies after 4 chapters?-- The Assassin 14:18, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't know... does she? Selket Shadowdancer 15:32, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::...You wrote it lol.-- The Assassin 17:44, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wait ur char has legendary survivor...how does that fit? =P-- The Assassin 17:45, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::All... will be revealed my friend. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 18:00, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's a dream wasn't it =P-- The Assassin 04:03, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No. Selket Shadowdancer 07:02, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Selket had two survivors u see, two. The first one died of lag while doing FFF in Luxon Arena so in the story the "first" Selket mustve died somehow, so I was prepared for that, then the other one came and became legendary (gz), gd story. :) -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 07:33, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :...It's called Lively Was Naomai. Self resurrect please. --20pxGuildof 07:35, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::No Ritualists available. Selket is Assassin/Ranger. I'm moving house this weekend so you may have to wait until after Monday for the conclusion. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 09:52, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::"Chapter X: The Profession Changer." Lol. Still, nice epic story. --20pxGuildof 13:06, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::To late to change profession... xD -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 08:21, 23 March 2008 (EDT) IT WAS A HEX WASN"T IT!-- The Assassin 19:58, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Just wait until the next part. :p Selket Shadowdancer 19:59, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Speaking of which... updated. Enjoy. Selket Shadowdancer 10:06, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Guild of the Week You're in it. Kewl. - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:06, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :I know, I kept getting mobbed with PMs yesterday lol. :D Selket Shadowdancer 10:26, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::GZ! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:27, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::Thx Igor. :) Selket Shadowdancer 10:30, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::lol. 1000x "Can I join your guild?!?!?!?!?!" ? Just set yourself to offline eventually ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:33, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I had no idea before Selket talled me that, oh ask money for invitations ftw. xD --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:36, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Awesome! That was kewl, so gief us the your playing with your "Shadow Bow" :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:51, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I like my Shadow Bow, it makes my sin look sexy! :D Selket Shadowdancer 12:04, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It makes ur sin look like an Assassin with a Bow. :P --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 14:03, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yeah but no Sin looks sexier when they do it :p Selket Shadowdancer 20:09, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Now, were is your guild tag in your image? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 15:56, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The image was taken when I was between guilds. Selket Shadowdancer 15:57, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Sexy... I guildless still. :D --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 20:06, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Come to ARCH then. We are awesome! :D Selket Shadowdancer 20:24, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::U are, who are u? :D --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:09, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Alot of the guys here are ex members of ZoS. Website is here: http://www.archonsascendant.com Selket Shadowdancer 10:10, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Now I know what is ZoS, sure, anyway, Im gatteing bombarded by "awwww, were is VA" pms every day throughout my entire playtime, dunno what to do rly. :PPP --Super Igor 16:16, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Dude... you don't know the meaning of the word bombarded! All I get all day is "Hey I saw your guild on GotW on Guild Wars website. Can I join KISS?" from random strangers all fucking day! I'm like "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tearing my hair out. Wish I had a peace button that still allowed my mates and guildies to be able to PM me. Selket Shadowdancer 20:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Yh, I immagine how annoying it is if even this "were is VA?" thing is annoying, tho its funny too, u ask them whether they left it or not and they all say that they did lol. ARCH is cool btw. xD --Super Igor 14:43, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Didnt Want to disturb you for something as trivial as a typo. Next time i'll leave it lol /cry of frustration IDjinn 20:18, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :I wouldn't mind if it was a random error on my userpage, but that story is my pride and joy and no one touches it... ever! :D Thanks for your understanding. Selket Shadowdancer 20:21, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::*Touches ur story* xD --Super Igor 14:46, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::DIE YOU DIRTY RUSSKIE!!!! *Launches nuke at Igor* Selket Shadowdancer 15:50, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::U dont have nukes, we do, a lot. *Uses anti missile thingie* *starts nuklear war* --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:30, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually we do. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 16:30, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::U have teh nukes. Wait, how do u nuke me if I live in Notts too, kamekazee tactics? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:43, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll send them over when I'm in Afghanistan, duh! :D Selket Shadowdancer 17:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::U whant to nuke the Island in teh middle of the sea called UK? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:36, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ya, why not? :) Selket Shadowdancer 19:25, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::U live there... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:06, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I have two homes, in two countries. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 12:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Same! :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:00, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Huh? Your target is hexed with blindness for 2-7 seconds--> Target foe has a 90% chance to miss for 2..7 seconds. Also that skill is extremely spiky, yet you add blindness to it for some reason...tbh I'd try to focus it more to spiking or pressure.-- The Assassin 05:06, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Thanks for the tip, but I made it more to fit the name than anything else. :) The idea is the Assassin steps in, throws some blinding powder at the target, does the damage because the target can't see, then dissapears before the target knew what hit them. Selket Shadowdancer 06:48, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Guild Why you leave so often? ~~ 17:11, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Before it was cause of all that Guild of the Week stuff which the leader knew about. This time though I left to search for a European guild seems hardly anyone is on when I am in ARCH. Good luck with your GvG team, I hope it all works out for you all. Selket Shadowdancer 17:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::Meh, ok. Me and Misery are talking alot, he is gonna be the flagger for it... ~~ 17:53, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::Was about to try to join arch cuz u were there and u left awww, GvG is kool btw. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:34, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::Igor I'm still there... ~~ 18:50, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::If you don't mind the time difference Igor I'd reccomend signing up, they are a really nice bunch. Very laid back. Selket Shadowdancer 18:54, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I joined a brand new guild... Rednecks From Hell Hell... As in, I was the first member... ~~ 21:09, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, nice one. Good luck! :) Selket Shadowdancer 09:40, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Uhm, I dont sem to play anywere before 8-9pm GMT, wut it is in american time then, oh and selket, were ur going now? Guild I mean. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:52, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm floating at the moment, looking about a bit befoe I choose to settle. I'm just too damn hard to please! Selket Shadowdancer 19:26, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Lolcats! Post your Lolcats here! :D Selket Shadowdancer 12:46, 4 April 2008 (EDT) : : :- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 13:14, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Poor little fuzzy kitten in the blender is not funny, its evil and BAD! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:02, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::I can't stand that word. ): --71.229.204.25 17:06, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::What word? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:22, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lolcat. It was invented by some dumbass journalist to properly describe the radical new wave of funny sweeping the internet! --71.229 17:27, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok... Still, kitten in the blender is no gud. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:29, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::So long as you reconsider your decision, I won't have to make you a fur smoothie. Capisce? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They poor little kitten says that, not who put him there, who put him there is evil and makes the little beast suffer. :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:38, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm the one who made it. I think I know it's intended meaning. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:44, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Lol, theyre some good ones Panic. Keep them coming guys! :D Selket Shadowdancer 09:15, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm with panic, kill them. Frans 12:42, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Lol. Selket Shadowdancer 12:45, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Here's another I found on Facebook... xD Selket Shadowdancer 19:02, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Destroyer Cores If anyone has any send them my way please. 300g each. I'm online now, so feel free to PM me. :) Selket Shadowdancer 18:44, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :NO U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:42, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Don't spam my talkpage please. And I don't need them now thanks to some very kind donations. You know who you are. Thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 10:04, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry :( Only I was very bored. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:20, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Going away To the Falklands for a military exercise for 2 weeks. I leave tonight. See you all when I return. Have fun! :) Selket Shadowdancer 11:23, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :good luck --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:31, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::good luck from me too. Although I hope you won't need it :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::Good point Godbox. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:58, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It's a military "excersize" not a military "RAWR I GET HIT BY EXPLOSIVES AND DIE" thing. Anyway, I don't like the military but good lux anywayz. --20pxGuildof 18:29, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Apart from the fact that there is still over 30,000 unexploded mines out in the Falklands (so yeah actually I could of gotten hit by explosives and died). Fortunately I (and no one else I went with) managed to not stand on any and managed to get safely back today. :) Thanks for the well intended wishes anyway. :) Selket Shadowdancer 07:11, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Welcome Back! :] Welcome back Selket! :] btw, In the AN, did you mean Im a retarded little child too? :'( :Igor? Don't try to circumvent bans pls k and thx. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:01, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Keep the crap on other talk pages on them and off mine pls both of you, thx. BTW thankyou Igor. Selket Shadowdancer 12:40, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ... Can I troll your user talk please? It looks too nice and clean naw. :] --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:24, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Let me think about that......... NO! You can say HAI! though :p Selket Shadowdancer 17:31, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::U! I want moar short stories. ^^ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:03, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::When I get around to doing some more you can have them. :) Isn't it about time you bought me a Vodka anyway? I heard that Wetherspoons was good! xD Selket Shadowdancer 12:07, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::*hands Vodka to Selket* a better assassin iss a drunk assassin --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:16, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::QFT! Selket Shadowdancer 12:21, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::QFT? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:22, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::=Quoted For Truth! Selket Shadowdancer 12:51, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also "Quite Frikken True". And something Greek iirc. But I don't recall. --84.24.206.123 13:30, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It can also stand for Quantum Field Theorem. But I doubt many people on the internet use it that way :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 01:33, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol! Either you like Star Trek alot or are an age old fan of Quantam Leap! xD Selket Shadowdancer 06:33, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Archiving Due for my first archive. Anyone want to show me how to do it please? Selket Shadowdancer 11:57, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Move this page to "User_Talk:Selket_Shadowdancer/Archive_1" and use . –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 12:33, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Do I remove the nowiki tags and the apostraphes when doing so? Also where exactly do I use ? :::Never mind I think I figured it out. Selket Shadowdancer 13:28, 19 May 2008 (EDT)